La force des coeurs
by Bepinette
Summary: Chap 6 enfin ! J'ai tous changé.Il ne devrait plus avoir de petit caractères bizarres et tous et tous. la bonne vieille histoire et une suite. Ca arrive dans pas grand temps
1. Reveil brutal

La force des coeurs   
  
Auteur : Bepinette  
Série: Kenshin le vagabond  
Catégorie : Non Yaoi - romantique - sans scènes explicites  
  
Bon je commence par vous dire que cette fanfic est entièrement MA proprieté et que si vous voulez la publiez eh bien avertissez moi !!!  
  
Cela ce passe après les aventures d'Enishi. La ville est calme et sereine sans activités criminelles intenses, liées au sabre. La Kenshin-gumi s'était réuni au dojo Kamiya pour passer quelques temps entres bons amis.  
  
chapitre 1  
  
L'histoire commence par un matin des plus chaud, Kaoru qui n'était pas encore levée était en train de paressée dans son futon quand tout à coup :  
  
- Kaoru, espèce de paresseuse de première classe, lève toi donc une bonne fois pour toute qu'on ailles faire notre entrainement ! railla Yahiko.  
  
Celle-ci n'ayant plus vraiment le choix, et habituée à ces réveils assez brutaux allait réplique, lorsqu'il avait dejà filez, attiré vers une bonne odeur provenant de la cuisine.   
  
-Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus l'opportunite de rêver dans ce dojo, mais je sais ce que je vais faire pour me venger, je lui ferai payer mon réveil lors de son entrainement.   
  
Elle enfila son kimono et entreprit de faire sa toilette.   
  
Après plusieurs minutes , elle sortit finalement   
  
satisfaite de sa toilette et partie vers la cuisine.  
  
  
  
  



	2. La vengence des dames

**  
**

Chapitre 2  


  
Une fois arrivé là-bas, elle fut accueillit par ses compagnons...  
  
-Alors mademoiselle a fait la grace matinée a ce qu'on peut voir. déclara Megumi qui venait juste d'arrivé de sa clinique  
  
- Oui et pourtant elle est dejà moins pire que la petite belette qui dort toujours.   
  
En passant tu n'étais pas sensé allez réveillez TOUTES les filles mon cher Yahiko a moins que tu as préfère laisser dormir Misao pour des raisons qui nous échappent ! s'exclama Sanosuke  
  
Yahiko fou de rage allait répliquer en massacrant Sano à coups de poing quand Megumi lui coupa la parole  
  
- Eille Sano, espèce de petit pervers, laisse la dormir un peu, elle m'a aidé toute la nuit.   
  
- Ma chère Megumi, tu devrai plutôt dire que Tu l'as forcée a venir t'aider , ce n'ai pas pareil.  
  
Bon alors inutile de vous dire qu'alors la chicane commenca ;   
... Yahiko, Megumi contre Sanosuke ...  
  
C'est à ce moment que Kenshin décida d'intervenir.   
  
-Oyo ... , si vous avez faim c'est prêt.  
  
Tout le monde se rua sur la table.  
  
-Kenshin , tu cuisines vraiment bien, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui fait la nouriture tous les jours ? Cela nous empêcherait de nous intoxiquer avec la nouriture de Kaoru.   
  
- Parce que monsieur trouve ma nourriture mauvaise, attends un peu Sano, je te ferai remarquer que c'est toi qui vient manger gratuitement ici et tu ne serai toujours pas en vie si j'avais decide de t'intoxiquer. Mais je retiens l'idée, elle n'est pas pire. cracha Kaoru frustrée de ces commentaires peu encourageant.  
  
Une fois le repas fini, Kaoru et Yahiko allèrent commencer leur entrainement avec Kenshin comme spectateur. Sano était parti juste après que Kaoru l'ai mis à la porte du dojo. Megumi quant à elle était retournée veiller sur les patients de sa clinique et Misao, elle était partie comme une flèche en prétextant retournée voir son cher Aoshi.  
  
- Un... deux... trois... Allez Yahiko plus de nerf, ce n'est pas comme ca que tu vas devenir le plus fort. ricana Kaoru, qui pour se venger de son réveil, le faisait travailler plus que d'habitude.  
  
- Mais oui , Mais oui, si tu n'avait pas remarqué avec tes yeux de sorcières, c'est sûr quoi je suis un train de travailler.  
  
-GGGGGggggggRRRRRRRrrrrr  
  
-Nananananère tu pourras jamais m'attrapper !!!  
  
-Oyo, ces deux là ne s'arrêteront donc jamais de se tirailler pourtant Kaoru porte une tendresse infinie a son disciple et vice-versa.  
  
Vers midi a peu près, le facteur arriva avec une lettre pour M. Himura en partance de Kyoto.  
  
  



	3. Une mysterieuse lettre

Chapitre 3  
  
Une fois le facteur partit, tout le monde se rua sur Kenshin dans le but d'avoir de plus amples informations.  
  
- Oyo... mais calmez-vous un peu, laissez-moi l'ouvrir à la fin.  
  
La lettre disait ceci :  
  
Bonjour,   
  
Je sais M. Himura que vous ne voulez plus tuer et je respecte votre choix mais nous avons un problème au siege scocial du gouvernement.  
  
Depuis une semaine, chaque jour un membre est retrouvé mort égorger avec une sorte de croix qui ressemble à celle que vous avez sur la joue gauche.Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le coupable et cela nous inquiète énormement. Nous aimerions avoir votre aide pour le retrouve car cela fait 8 membres mort depuis que j'ai envoyé la lettre.  
  
Merci énormement d'avance  
  
M. Yamataga  
  
  
Tous avaient retenu leur souffle et lorsque Kenshin referma la lettre, l'enchantemant fus soudain interrompit. Sano fus le premier à parler :  
  
- Je me demande qui est cet écerveler qui en veut toujours aux anciens patriotes mais il ne perd rien pour attendre.  
  
-Attends Sano, dit Megumi, on ne peut pas foncer dans le tas sans réflechir. Imagine , c'est peut-être ce que l'assassin veut après tout pourquoi aurait-il inciser ses victimes avec la croix de Kenshin.  
  
-C'est vrai, approuva Kaoru, faudrait voir comment on fait avant. Quelqu'un a un plan?  
  
-Moi, j'irai a Kyoto seul est je vaincrai ce fou. Seul, j'ai moins de chance de mettre l'un de vous en danger. Murmura Kenshin  
  
-Moi je suis pas d'accord, j'aimerai bien me battre avec toi pour une fois. Cria Yahiko frustrer d'être encore mis de coté car il avait une dizaine d'année de moins que les autres.  
  
-Je partirai demain matin pour éviter d'autres catastrophes en mon absence. J'espère arrivé avant la mise à mort de M Yamataga.  
  
-... protesta Kaoru  
  
  
Le lendemain, à l'aube, le soleil venait a peine de revêtir sa teinte azur quand dans la chambre d'une jeune fille, les rêves étaient troublés par le départ de l'élu de son coeur...  



	4. Un amour pur

**Chap 4**  


  
Kenshin, qui était réveillé depuis déjà une bonne heure, entendit un faible gémissement provenant de la salle voisine.En une fraction de seconde, il était sur ses pieds, pret à intervenir.il ouvrit doucement la porte et fus surpris. devant lui se trouvait la femme la plus chère à son coeur en pleurs sur son lit. il était encore tôt le matin de son départ.L'aube ne s'était pas encore montrée. Il fut soudain prit de remors à l'idée de laisser derrière lui cette femme pourtant si forte par moment, mais si vulnérable face à un fait courant de la vie.Il prit soudain la parole et doucement, essaya de la réconforter.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il Kaoru-dono ?  
-Kenshin, Kenshin tu n'es pas encore parti !  
-Mais non, je suis toujours là.Calmez-vous donc et expliquer moi la situation. fit-il en lui essuyant une larme qui perlait au bord de ses merveilleux yeux.  
-je croyais que vous partiez à la première heure alors que je voulais vous dire quelque chose de très important et je me mmorfondait car je vous imaginais sur le champ de battaille en train d'agoniser sasn meme que je puisse vous révéler mon secret.  
  
Il la regarda d'un oeil scruteur.Mon dieu qu'elle était belle dans son pegnoir qu'elle venait tout juste d'acheter la veille et qu'il lui avait aidé à le choisir.Ses cheveux était en bataille mais cela ne lui importait pas, son ange était là en pleine santé et resplendissant devant ses yeux attendris.Il continua quelques instants puis la pris délicatement dasn ses bras car elle était un peu endormi encore et il ne voulait pas qu'elle démolisse les murs en leurs foncant dessus.elle se laissa guidée, trop heureuse d'etre dans les bras de son amant.Il la transporta dans sa chambre et la déposa sur son futon pas encore rangé.Il s'allongea à ses cotés pour la rassurer. Kaoru se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux.Il adorait cela.Elle avait l'air tellement enfantine mais pourtant derrière ce masque angélique se trouvait une sage kendoka expérimentée.  
  
-Kenshin...?  
-Oyo?  
-Mon secret si cela t'intéresse est...  
-Allez-y n'ayez pas peur je vous écoute.  
  
-Je...Envers toi...Bon je t'aime .  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
Après un long silence lourd comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginez, Kenshin se décida à le rompre.  
  
-Cela fait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler car moi aussi, je vous aime et vous comptez plus fort à mes yeux que n'importe quel combat contre n'importe quel adversaire.Je ne voulais justement pas partir mais je n'ai pas le choix car c'est un de mes anciens compagnons et je ne peux le laisser tout seul. Je vous promet ma kaoru de revenir sain et sauf.  
-Je vous crois mon amour mais cela ne m'empeche pas de m'inquieter pour vous.  
  
Peu à peu, le someil gagna Kaoru qui, rassurée par la chaude présence de kenshin à ses cotés, se rendormit paisiblement.Il la regarda sourire dans son someil en se demandant à quoi une jeune fille amoureuse pouvais bien penser.   
  
Et il partit du dojo sans un bruit, sans un son à la recherche de troubles qui ne sont pas les siens. 


	5. Soirée mouvementée

**Chapitre 5**  


  
  
Après plusieurs heures de marche, il arriva à un carrefour.Il bifurqua à droite, se fiant plus sur son instinct que par son savoir car cela faisait un méchant bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas passé par ici.Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans une petite banlieue.La ville était déserte durant ces heures peu achalander du matin.Le soleil venait à peine de se lever mais déja on pouvait remarquer plusieurs commercants on train de faire leurs comptes.Cette ville, si paisible pouvait-elle habritée un tueur sans égale? Il avanca encore quelque temps puis tomba sur une petite auberge. Elle était plutôt discrète et prenait place au bout d'une ruelle. Lorsqu'il entra, ce n'était pas de simple buveurs qui avaient oubliés de rentrer chez eux mais de dangereux samourais avec leur armes passant de simples sakabatos aux lourdes massues.Kenshin salua quelques un de ses vieux collègues.  
  
-Alors Battosai, on vient renforcir les rang de cette armée de fortune?  
-Hahahaha, le grand Battosai qui se déplace pour une simple mouche-à- troubles.  
-Eh ouais les gars !on aura tout vu!  
  
-Non, j'ai été convoqué par M. Yamataga.  
  
-Es-tu vraiment sur du 'pourquoi'', parce que moi je crois plutot que l'envi de tuer t'ai revenu soudainement.  
  
la réplique déclencha soudainement le rire général.certain riait pour la niaiserie, d'autres par stress, et certains seulement pour faire comme les autres.Finalement on peut dire que tout le monde se moquait du soit disant Battosai.  
  
-Oui je suis sur de la raison sinon je n eserai pas fou au point de laisser mon amour sur le seuil du dojo en m'attendant.  
  
-Alors t'en a retrouvé une autre, tu as enfin laisser Tomoe...  
  
-Taisez-vous, laissez-la en dehors de cette histoire de soûlards!  
  
-Oh lala! mais c'est qu'il commence a se frustrer ce jeune homme!  
  
Pendant ce temps , kenshin avait dégainé et s'apprêtait à donner une petite, tout petite mais combien massacrante lecon à ces hommes mal élevés.Ils furent tous juste sauvés par un homme qui sortit aussitot que le ton de voix avait commencer à grimper à un taux alarmant.cet homme était assez important et abordait un air sévère.Il n'avait pas bien changé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune homme roux.(voir vol. 1).  
-Allons, allons messieurs! mais calmez-vous à la fin. laissez ce pauvre himmura tranquille et vous himura, ne tuer pas mes hommes avant cet assassin ou j'aurai raison de croire que vous êtes celui-ci.  
  
-Bien monsieur.  
  
tout le monde se tut pour laisser M. Yamataga exposé le problème...  
  
-Donc tout le monde ici est au courant pour les étranges meurtres qui se sont produit jusqu'ici...  
  
-Faudrait vraiment être sourd pour ne pas en avoir entendu parler!  
  
-SUFFIT ! J'exige le silence lorsque je parle et je compte bien avoir ce respect de votre part M. Izumono!!!  
  
Il continua apr`s ce petit incident.  
  
-je vois que vous avez tous déjà fait connaissance avec M. Himura. ce soir , l'assassin est sensé frapper de nouveau et nous l'attendrons ici.  
  
Un peu plus tard, tout le monde avait réussi a se trouver un passe-temps. Certains lisaient , quelques un bavardaient sans trop hausser la voix par respect de leur supérieur qui préparait sa défensive avec le petit roux, plusieurs autres, deux par deux jouait au shojun(dames japonaises). la soirée passait sans anicroche excepté peut-être une petite bagarre entre deux point de vue mais sinon tout était bien calme.Lorsque minuit, l'heure fatale sonna enfin, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent subitement et un vent glacial parcouru la pièce.Ce vent entourait chaque soldat, ravivant leur fureur et leurs peurs. Soudain une ombre se glissa incognito dans la cette chambre surpeuplée.Elle se précipita sur M. Yamataga mais se heurta à un mur vivant de samourais plus ou moins expérimentés dans l'art des combats.   
  
-Bande d'imbécile ! vous vous croyez assez fort pour défier les dieux mais finalementvous tremblez dans votre coin en attendant une mort certaine.lanca le tueur en s'avancant dangereusement...


	6. Un combat endiablé

**Chapitre 6**  


  
Il était assez tard dans la matinée lorsque Kaoru se réveilla.L'odeur des fleurs de cerisiers(autrement dit des sakuras) que kenshin avait planté l'année passé étaient très forte aujourd'hui.Peut-être qu'elle venait tous juste de le remarqué mais cette odeur si douces embaumait l'air partout autour d'elle-même.La kendoka, ne voulant pas se réveillé tous de suite, fit la grâce matinée.  
  
-Mmmmm, non pas tous de suite, je veux dormir encore...  
  
Soudain, un jeune garcon avec les cheveux en bataille et un shinai accroché dans le dos fit son apparition.il avait l'air inquiet car la bonne oduer du petit-déjeuner qui flottait habituellement à la place de celle des cerisiers n'était pas encore là.le jeune combattant qui attendait son repas, surpris de voir sa maitresse dans la chambre du vagabond de service commenca à s'inquiété sur la raison de ce retard matinal .  
  
-Mais...que...  
  
Sur ce , il s'enfuit, ses idées trop boulversé sur ce qu'il venait de voir. il lanca à travers la porte coulissante un ... incertain.  
  
''Sano est allé chercher Mégumi car lorsqu'il s'est levé, Kenshin n'était plus là et pour ne pas que l'on s'intoxique avec tes boulettes de riz et ton poisson même pas bon, il est partit chercher un bon chef cuisinier.Maintenent lève-toi si t'est une kendoka paske moi j'ai un entraînement à suivre et je veux pas le manquer !!!''(1)  
  
-Oui, oui, j'me lève gros idiot, t'es qu'un impatient pis mon riz est délicieux si tu veux savoir.  
  
-T'es bien la seule à aimer de riz trop collant à nos goût.  
  
Elle s'habilla et remarqua sur le bord du lit qu'un ruban y avait été accroché.Il était bleu comme la nuit.C'était le ruban de son cher Kenshin.Elle le prit délicatement et une larme déborda du coin de ses yeux.Elle l'accrocha à sa ceinture.


End file.
